


读心者总能让一切变得很顺利

by Quoi



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quoi/pseuds/Quoi
Summary: Erik痛恨Charles的能力，但读心者总能让一切变得很顺利。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 3





	读心者总能让一切变得很顺利

**Author's Note:**

> （SY双色兔子妹子的评论太可爱了忍不住改了改放上来做梗概：  
> 垂死挣扎的老万：我万磁王就算被Emma嘲笑一辈子，喜欢Charles喜欢得要发疯，也不会向讨厌的读心者屈服！——查查真好，我爱查查！

1.Erik初次见面就讨厌上了Charles

“他是谁？”  
Erik端着酒杯在派对的样子看上去像只巡视领地的黑斑羚。  
“哪个？”Emma来了兴致——稀奇，Erik·我觉得派对都糟糕透顶·Lehnsherr竟然对派对上的人感兴趣了。  
“那个。”  
她顺着Erik的目光看过去，发现他问的不是角落那株爬藤植物的学名后先是松了口气。可能是刚开学的缘故，今晚来的人太多了，Emma这辈子都没见过这么多变种人，都挤在这间小小的酒吧之内，她目光所及之处全是各式各样的变种人，男的女的蓝的红的，很难在这么多人中找到Erik说的“那个”。  
看来Erik并不打算补充描述，听他语气，好像全酒吧就只有一个人似的。  
这倒是提示了Emma。  
“你说的‘那个’，”Emma将目光锁定在跳上吧台正在挑战一个红酒柱的年轻男人，转头狐疑地看向Erik，“不会是Charles Xavier吧？”

Charles喝完一整个红酒柱的时候，Emma简直想加入他周围欢呼鼓掌的人群。的确，Charles总是派对上的发光点。他一贯的策略是先用他那迷惑人的外表骗到一点传教的时间，在对方还没反应过来之前就用极蛊惑人心的讲话迅速攻占下目标——陌生人变成他身边的信徒往往只需要十几分钟。  
而现在他对Erik已经完成第一步了。  
Emma先是在朋友模式下对Erik报以同情，接着三秒后切换到损友模式，决定不予警告任其自行发展，以便观察事态接下来会如何发展。  
“我的天，你不认识Charles Xavier？”她浮夸地表示了诧异，有掩嘴动作的那种。  
Erik莫名不爽：“我应该认识？”  
“好吧，”Emma不用读也知道这份不爽是针对自己的，“他很有名。”  
Erik等着她继续。  
Emma不知道该怎么继续下来，好像认识Charles Xavier就跟她变种能力一样自然似的，她的英语水平只允许她用“他很有种”来解释Charles是怎么仅仅只用一年时间就成为变种人俱乐部的精神领袖的。  
“说真的，你上个学年就应该来一下变种人俱乐部的。”   
Erik耐心重复了一遍他在去年拒绝Emma拉拢时抛出的理由：“与其跟这群人打着变种人聚会的名义喝酒跳舞射击做蠢事到第二天天明，我还不如找个安静的地方练习怎么屏蔽你的读心能力。”  
“那恭喜你了，真的很有成效。”Emma口不对心地赞叹道，“但恐怕你对上Charles Xavier前还得多练习会儿……等下，你知道他的能力是什么，对吧？”  
Erik明白过来了。  
又一个该死的读心者。  
他臭着脸说：“我讨厌读心者。”

“我应该感到难过吗？”  
是Charles Xavier，他的变种能力大概是在成为人群的焦点和悄无声息地出现在人身后之间随意切换。  
Emma和Charles虚伪地互相问好，仿佛他们没有在每次见面时都试图打破对方的思维屏障一样。  
接着，Charles伸出手，面向Erik。  
“我是Charles Xavier，很高兴认识你，Erik。”  
见Erik没有立即选择回握之后，他又补充道：“别担心，一般来说我都会控制自己不去听别人的大脑，但你知道的，使用变种能力就像呼吸一样自然，所以……”  
Erik硬邦邦道：“滚出我的大脑。”  
Charles一点也不觉得尴尬地收回没有被握的手，眼里笑意盈盈，有意识地舔了下他的下唇和嘴角。  
“谢谢，你也是。”Charles没头没脑地来了这么一句。  
Emma有点不明所以，同时她第一次感到挫败，她的能力竟然限制了她掌握八卦！  
Erik克制自己不去看Charles嘴角的那一点红酒渍，这样他就不会注意到他的嘴唇有多么殷红，也不会去幻想那张漂亮的嘴在……够了。  
“你可以想得小声一点。”Charles体贴地提示他，“不过我很高兴得知你…的看法——总而言之，我也很喜欢你，Erik，欢迎加入俱乐部。”  
Erik还在负隅抵抗：“我讨厌你。”  
他的抗议就像没长齐牙的小豹子一样无力，Charles大笑：“下一次聚会在下周二，等你。”

2.Erik并不想接受Charles的邀请

Charles在讲到电子束加工的时候溜进了课堂。  
Erik刷新了对Charles能力的认识：他掌握全校人的课表。  
“不，只是你的。”Charles脸不红心不跳地接道。  
该死的读心者，Erik低低地咒骂了一声，合上书转头压低了声音：“现在你又是机械工程系的学生了？”  
Charles无辜道：“要下课找到你可太难了，这里是你唯一会停留超过三十分钟的地方。”  
看来Erik是必须下课自学等离子体加工的内容了，他强迫自己的思维既不停留在等离子弧焊接也不要游到Charles眼睛的一片湖蓝里，过一会才镇定地开口：“有什么事？”  
Charles：“你昨天没有去俱乐部，我以为这周二讨论日的话题会让你感兴趣。”  
周二讨论日的话题是变种人注册法案的新实施条例，听起来的确很诱人，但Erik发誓在治好病之前再也不踏入那个地方。  
不是什么大病，主要是幻想症，眼前出现幻觉什么的，比如现在他就能看Charles头上耷拉下来的毛茸茸的耳朵和他因为委屈而嘟起的水润润的红唇。  
Erik被恶心到了，被他的病，当然。  
事实上Charles微笑得体，从容地发出第二次邀请：“今晚还是一样的话题，你来吗？”  
Erik强忍住恶心，拼命摇头：“不，谢谢。”  
Charles挑眉，似乎并没有感到失望。  
Erik在老教授口音浓重的讲课背景音里找到了自己的心脏声，他不知道自己突击强化了一周的读心屏蔽效果如何——如果他现在随便找个理由拒绝Charles的邀约，Charles是不是就会信以为真，并且永远不会知道他上周疯狂地补习了他通过学校档案、社交网络和威胁恐吓所能查到的有关Charles的一切资料的事以及他在三分钟前不可告人的幻想内容。  
“不是。”  
妈的。  
Erik在想怎么才能控制钢笔插死Charles。  
“挑只好点的，拜托。”Charles露出牙齿：“晚上带来，好吗？”  
“我没有答应会来。”  
Charles充耳不闻：“七点钟，你知道在哪——不过那里可能没有合适的沙发椅做你刚刚想的那件事，我们改天换个地方，好吗？”  
Erik不想接受Charles的任何邀请。

Erik必须强调，这个地方让他浑身不舒服，从俱乐部的装修风格到他进门以来每个向他投去惊讶和探究眼神的人，这种不舒服在他看到讨论桌的后面是把自己蜷缩成一个球的Charles时上升到了极点。  
该死，他是怎么做到坐姿像个烧熟的虾子还那么可爱的？   
“你迟到了。”Charles打了个哈欠，“我们已经结束了。”  
Erik径直过去拉开他对面的椅子坐下，目光扫过桌上摊开的资料，“所以你有把握打赢Shaw带的队伍了？”  
Charles找了半天才找到他用来记录的本子，但却怎么也找不到笔，Erik递给他自己带来的，Charles写了几笔才出水，他边抱怨着他挑的不好边圈出他们之前讨论的重点，随后推到Erik面前：“如果上届的校赛冠军能给出一点建议的话，那就更有了。”  
Erik把他压在本子下的那几篇论文和报道也拿了过来，毫不客气地开始分析起来。  
“这里，这条新增加的注销前提限制与2013年法案要求的登记条件明显矛盾，可以说完全是在模糊界限了，虽然并没有直接支持废除注销，但是绝对有这个倾向，去年9月被否决的那个条例草案也有这个问题，舆论质疑的偏向性是完全成立的。”  
Charles记下09年的条例草案准备回去再查，他倒是没有想到两者之间的联系，Erik比他想象得还要优秀。“我们之前讨论到这里，Hank坚持认为没有违背法案的本意。”  
Erik一眼就从Charles满页随性的字体中认出属于Hank的秀气小字，随着他从那短短几行字逐步展开自己对Hank想法的推测与分析，Charles的坐姿也越来越端正，他惊讶于Erik的思辨力，Erik独到的想法给他由于长时间运作而疲惫倦怠的大脑加上了油，他重新拿起资料和笔记对照着看，有了Erik的提点，原先纠缠在一起的密密麻麻的文字仿佛被提高了十倍像素。  
Erik在Charles记笔记的同时给他做疑惑点的解答，不得不说， Emma所说的精神领袖可能也没那么科幻，Charles Xavier聪明、渊博、敏锐、理智，乐于接收新的观点又能够举一反三，质疑的方式如同和风细雨，在他还没有反应过来之前就被Charles吸取了自己观点却又不完全相同的新理念给说服了。  
很难有人不喜欢Charles，何况他还有条漂亮的下颌线。

等Erik回过神来想抬头看一下时间，却发现他和Charles之间的距离只有一点点了，大概是被风推一下嘴唇就能碰上的距离，他发誓他只移了十几厘米，剩下都是另一个人的功劳了。  
如果等会讨论完，Charles邀请他喝一杯，先想好拒绝的话，Erik心想。  
Charles清了清嗓子。  
“我想今天就差不多了。”他把所有纸张都拢到一处，“你想……”  
要来了！Erik正襟危坐，先要谢谢他的邀请，然后以自己明天要开车不能喝酒的理由拒绝Charles。  
Erik不想接受Charles的任何邀请。  
“你想下棋吗？”  
Erik跟随Charles的视线找到了角落排放着的棋盘。  
该死的读心者。

3.Erik不是在和Charles约会

“这里！Erik！”  
Erik的屁股可不像Janos一样会轻易被女人旁边的位置给牢牢吸住，但很可惜饼干不是钢铁做的，他没办法阻止Janos十分自然地加入了Emma的露天早午餐姐妹帮，后者在往嘴里送第二块松饼时终于记起来给Erik投去一个抱歉的眼神。  
“不如你放下手中的书，尝一块Angel烤的饼干，”Emma不知道又从哪搞来一张躺椅，不过那已经超出遮阳蓬的范围了，她的每个动作都在预告着她下面的问题，“…以及顺便给我们讲讲你最近和Charles约会的具体情况？”  
“我们没有在约会。”  
Erik抱紧手中的书，过滤掉Emma接下来的每一句话，直接对Janos说：“那我一个人先去图书馆了。”  
目送软硬不吃的Erik离去后，Emma立刻转移目标，Angel十分配合地把香甜的橘子饼干拿远，说：“一块饼干换一个回答。”

“你们就是在约会。”  
Raven跟在她哥哥的屁股后面追问：“Azazel都告诉我了，Erik突然每周都会去俱乐部报道，辩论赛他也来观战了，有人看到你们还一起下棋。”  
Charles不慌不忙地往他的包里装书：“我看不出来你说的上述哪项活动是朋友之间不可以做的。”  
Raven煎蛋都放凉了也要问出想要的答案：“只怕是你想做的活动不仅于此，你没读过你的‘朋友’？他怎么想的？”  
Charles侧身从书房出去，Raven也跟着出来，她眼睁睁地看着Charles在出门前最后一遍检查信箱和仪表，不甘挣扎道：“你会第一个通知我婚礼消息的对吧？”  
Charles向她再三保证她绝对是第一个。  
在Charles换鞋时，Raven突然想起：“你今天没有上午的课，你要去哪里？”  
“和我的朋友Erik去图书馆。”Charles回答。  
“这还不是约会？！”  
Charles提醒她还有Janos和Hank一起，他只是不想浪费难得预订到的位置极佳的四人座。  
“噢，”Raven失落地用一只脚踩另一只脚的拖鞋后摆，“你还会回来吃午饭吗？”  
“这个，我不能保证了。”

“Janos有事来不了了。”Erik说。  
“好巧，Hank也是。”Charles在五分钟前收到Hank发的“抱歉Charles，Alex找我有事”，更巧的是他十分钟前看到Alex和Sean一起走进教学楼，还有会更巧的事情吗？当然，Hank瞒着他在跟他的妹妹交往。  
预约的四人桌多出了两个空位，Charles把原本属于Hank的位置全占了，他就是学不会好好叠书。  
两个半小时后，他从讨人厌的论文里爬出来，对面的Erik还在对着图纸皱眉，Charles的心情明朗了些，他有点想去抚平Erik的眉心，但那太明显了。  
Erik抬头时，看到Charles两手托腮，看得他头皮发麻。  
“你想去喝一杯吗？”Charles问，并且补充，“我说的是咖啡。”  
这是个约会，Erik想，但他不会承认的。  
“这不是个约会，”Charles慢悠悠地合上书，“我会先过去，然后你发现你也饿了，离开图书馆，随便找家咖啡馆坐下，你又不知道我经常去的是Sean在打工的那家对吧？”  
Erik觉得Charles真是讨厌极了，不只是他的能力。

“我今天就要问清楚。”钻石形态的Emma叉着腰，“你知道钻石比钢铁硬吧？——放下你的钢笔。”  
Erik：“你在这个形态下被铁丝勒住脖子能坚持多久？”  
Emma变了回来，可是即使不在钻石形态下，她也无法对Erik使用心灵感应能力，Charles Xavier真是把他训练得太好了。

“你去了俱乐部的讨论。”  
“我对他们选的题目很感兴趣，并不代表我对俱乐部里那些人感兴趣。”  
“你帮他们训练比赛还打模辩。”  
“我讨厌Shaw，我想看他再输一次。”  
“讨论完了你和Charles Xavier还一起下棋。”  
“我和象棋队的每个人都下过，这代表我和每个人都睡过吗？”  
“你和他睡过了？！”  
“我没有。”Erik否认。  
“你们一起去自习。”  
“还有别人。”  
“没有别人。”  
“原本有别人。”  
“你们自习完去喝了咖啡。”  
“我们一前一后进的，只是偶遇。”  
“喝完有人看到你们一起逛校园。”  
“就是顺路的那种。”  
“你们的教学楼是反方向的。”  
“我迷路了。”

Emma顿了顿，才道：“Erik，其实我也没那么依赖能力才能读你的心，你知道的。”  
Erik摔了她的包叫她滚。  
Emma心情愉悦地跑去向所有人宣布Erik Lehnsherr和Charles Xavier在交往了。  
Erik在后面大吼大叫着他没有。

4.Erik不承认自己是在和Charles交往

Charles忙着往嘴巴里送闪电泡芙，这种泡芙的名字大概源于人们总是像闪电一样吃完一个又想吃第二个吧，Charles猜的，因为真的太好吃了，最后一个下肚，他不禁发出满足的呻吟。  
Erik忍了忍，还是批判他：“我觉得你这种行为十分不妥。”  
“哦？哪里不妥？”  
“在沙发上吃东西，你不知道掉进缝里的残渣真的很难清理吗？”Erik指出，其实Charles发出的声音也十分不妥，他……不能想了。  
电影刚好演到男主角的儿子移民后的生活，法国人讽刺美国人的点总是那么精准，Charles不负所望地把泡芙的一部分喷了出来。  
Erik的脸色变青了。  
Charles立马按住他，角落的扫帚才不至于飞到他的脸上。  
他认命地按下暂停键，从橱柜里拿了把刷子，半蹲在沙发前一点一点扫干净他犯下的过错。  
Erik监督着他不能放过一点残渣。  
Charles突然异想天开道：“你说十年后我和你会经常为了一点比如谁去扫地之类的的生活琐事吵架吗？”  
Erik：“我现在在你家，地本就该你扫，Charles。”  
Charles站起身来，地也不扫了，说：“那你搬过来。”  
“不。”Erik断然拒绝。  
这句是真心的，Charles读得出来，恐怕即使他把Raven扫地出门，Erik也不会主动住进来落实了他们的“交往”事实。  
去他妈的朋友说辞。  
Charles把手上的东西都丢开，赌气般地重新爬上沙发继续播放电影，接下来的几分钟他再也没笑过，只是抱着双腿，下巴抵在膝盖上。  
Erik不明所以，半晌，那一团传来闷闷不乐的声音：“难道你还会主动带上甜点到别的朋友家和他们一起窝在沙发上看电影吗？”

当然不会，Erik想。  
只有Charles。  
排上半个小时的队买Charles偶然抱怨过一次总是抢不到的Remy家的每日限量供应的甜品。  
特意算好了两人的课表并且装作自己只是散步到附近。  
把挑影片的主动权交出去，还容忍旁边人的人边吃东西边看。  
只有Charles。  
但这些他打死都不会说，即使这并没有什么用。  
Charles的耳朵动了动，他抬起头，和Erik对视上的那一刻，他微红的眼眶让后者心软了。  
Erik几乎就要脱口而出：“Charles，我……”  
堵住他的是闪电泡芙的味道，太甜了，Erik皱起眉，但是Charles固执地要往里面塞进更多，他像一只没有被揉到满足的小狗，笨拙地拱着温暖源，在他脸上和嘴上胡乱舔舐，祈求更多的爱。  
Erik如他所愿地给他了，他扶上他的腰，压上他的膝盖，把他推在沙发扶手上，就那么吻了上来，Charles松开捧他的脸的手，转而抓住他的衣领，Erik的亲吻太过凶狠，Charles在换气的中途迷迷糊糊地看到天花板上的吊灯也剧烈震动起来，Erik这次比任何一次都要大声。  
已经硬到不行，身上的重量一下子消失让Charles发出不满的嘟囔，Erik喘着气，注视着Charles发红的嘴唇，眼里闪着无法克制的欲望的光：“你家里有吗？”  
Charles把他拉下来继续刚才的亲吻，同时在脑里告诉他，我房间的床头柜。

Emma没有给Erik留位置，然而他就那样大摇大摆地闯进了她的闺蜜下午茶聚会，把可怜的Janos挤到边上。  
“你在吃甜点，”Emma说，“你被Xavier洗脑了吗？”  
“吃起来不错。”Erik赞赏道，“配方跟Remy学的吗？朗姆酒放多了。”  
Angel立刻拿小本本记下。  
“Emma，告诉我。”Erik终于转向被忽视了两次快要发作的Emma，“你们平时都聊些什么？”  
“你想干嘛？”Emma冰冷地问。  
“不干嘛，”Erik耸肩，“我想我也许会对你们的话题感兴趣。”  
Emma打赌他绝不会，在Erik来前她们还在疯狂diss医学院院草和他的新男友，她憋了一肚子气，她的前男友、眼科学专业的高材生把她甩了之后居然跟橄榄球队那个只有小学学历又粗鲁又没素质的教练好上了。  
Erik不知道今天是不是故意来气他的，为了报复她，一定是，Emma邪恶地想，不论再怎么否认，全校，或者说全校变种人都知道了Erik和Charles在交往，小Erik还是没能打破人人都爱Charles的魔咒。  
Erik的下一句话证实了他就是来故意气她的。  
“你刚才看见Scott了吗？他的新摩托不错，”Erik加大火力，“新男友也是。”  
作为回报Emma开始朝他大脑里投射恐怖画面，但是Erik依旧能够面不改色地和Angel讨论布朗尼里黄油和巧克力的比例。  
“我觉得太甜了，但是Remy说糖量不能减得过多，否则口感就会跟你这块一样湿润度不够，”糕点大师Erik在瞎扯了几句后终于露出了自己的真面目，他有意无意地补充，“而且我男朋友就喜欢吃特别甜的。”有意的。  
Emma明白了。  
她失去了对付Erik的最后一样武器。  
Erik他妈的今天居然是来秀！恩！爱！  
“是的，Charles很好。”Erik脸上的微笑越来越大，看得Emma简直想打烂他得意的嘴脸。  
除了Janos一脸“居然是真的”的懵逼之后，她其他几个姐妹都不争气地倒戈了，纷纷送上祝福。  
Erik Lehnsherr这个天杀的懦夫和无耻之徒，之前百般否认两人的关系，说着自己不会被任何人吸引的鬼话，一副这个世界上我谁都看不起的清高样子，即使人人都知道他俩搞上了还在想法设法地划清界限，现在居然在公开场合秀恩爱并且心安理得地接受着大家的祝福。  
仿佛听不到脑海里的诅咒声，Erik低下头看表。  
“有事就快滚。”Emma毫不客气地下逐客令，全然不顾她的其他姐妹们都在希望Erik能吐露更多交往细节。

Emma Frost度过了糟糕透顶的一天。  
“今天心情不好啊Emma，是因为Scott的事吗？”Charles走到Erik的身后，问。  
Emma的脸色跟钻石形态一样苍白。  
Charles丝毫不在意，他弯腰给了Erik一个吻。  
Erik十分享受地接收了，他边起身边对众人说：“我和Charles要去图书馆了，晚上俱乐部见。”  
“Go fuck yourself.”Emma虚弱地说。  
Charles跟人学了鲨鱼笑，回复Emma：“好的。”  
Erik宠溺地看着他，没有说一句话，但读心者总是知道他在想什么。

-完-

想写成小番外结果越写越长的一段

5.Erik没有在向Charles求婚

事情发生在他们毕业后的好几年。  
Charles成了他们大学最年轻的教授，消息出来当晚他们一群人去酒吧庆祝，要不是Erik及时赶到，他就要留下边跳钢管舞边往自己身上淋红酒的黑历史了。  
第二天他下午两点才醒来并发现自己感冒了，其中一个症状是他能力暂时失效了。  
“喝掉。”Erik从发现他的眼皮有了轻微动弹的迹象后就去了厨房端来自己早就准备好的醒酒茶。  
Charles边喝边观察Erik的脸色，这方面他不太在行，但也能看出Erik生气了。  
不是第一次了，被选为变种人俱乐部主席的时候，Raven结婚的时候，Erik升职的时候，他都把自己灌醉过，但没有哪次伴随着这种他几乎把自己脱光的情形。  
Erik生气过好几次，但他每次进行言语指责的时候Charles总能同步听到Erik愧疚的心声，Erik越教训越感到挫败，于是对话总是以滚到一起告终。

这次他听不到了，Charles试了试，头痛欲裂，和Erik之间的联系被厚厚的墙体阻隔了。  
Erik开口了，老一套的说辞。  
“Charles，你不能再这样了。”  
Charles想说点什么，一阵疼痛劈过他的脑袋，Erik过来探了探他的体温，脸又黑了两度。  
被喂了药之后Charles又想睡过去，在意识彻底模糊之前，他听到一句“你太让人失望了”。

他在半夜两点半醒过来一次，烧还没有退，枕头不知道为什么湿了一片，Charles排除了口水的可能性，梦里的记忆潮水般涌来，他愣愣地看着守在他床边睡着的Erik，眼泪斜着流了出来。

早上七点半，Erik把Raven家的门敲得啪啪作响。  
居然是Charles过来开的门，他脸色发红，一看就知道还是很烫，他半倚在门框上，对Erik说：“我不想回去。”  
Erik因为前天被折腾了一宿今早忘了设闹钟起来发现病患居然溜了，火气很大：“你发什么疯？！”  
Charles瓮声瓮气地说：“我想在Raven这边休息一段时间。”  
Erik觉得莫名其妙，但Charles坚定地像尊雕像，虽然看起来下一秒就要滑下去。  
“你自己回去吧。”Charles一副随时都要关门的样子。  
Erik定定地看了他一会儿，不怒反笑：“那你有本事就别回家了。”  
他转身就走，没有注意到Charles的身体剧烈颤抖了一下。

Raven清晨五点接到Charles躲在洗手间里打的电话，认命地从床上爬起来开车把他接到自己家，Hank出差了不在，她把自己那不知道发什么酒疯的哥哥丢到客房床上后自己就去补眠了，一觉睡到十一点起来打开房门才意识到，Charles好像烧得挺严重。  
他倒在客厅地板上，似乎是在正要回房间的路上晕过去的，她吓得赶紧开车载他去医院，中途Charles有那么几次清醒的迹象，具体表现为能力恢复了一点点但完全不受控制，不停地往她脑子里灌输一些梦境和现实混合的画面。  
Raven忍着不管随时要炸开的脑袋，终于等到了Scott过来接管了Charles后，她才惊魂未定地坐到了医院椅子上，然后后知后觉地回忆起Charles给她灌输的画面内容。

Erik到的时候跟Raven大吵了一架，埋怨她居然听Charles的话把他连夜接走，埋怨她睡到上午十一点才发现Charles昏迷在地板上，埋怨她没有第一时间通知他还是Logan打电话过来他才知道发生了什么事。  
面对劈头盖脸的一顿埋怨Raven当场就跟Erik在医院走廊大声吵闹起来，这还是他们之间第一次出现那么大的争执，直到Scott和Jean赶来把两个人分开。  
Raven已经激动到变回蓝色，她着急说出口的话语全都是零碎的，被限制住了双手只能狠狠地盯着Erik，嘴上翻来覆去重复着Erik是个混蛋。  
Jean劝他们两个人都冷静下来，读取了Raven的记忆察觉到不对劲的地方，进到病房重新读了已经镇定下来的Charles的大脑才大致了解清楚了事件的原貌。  
差不多就是Charles做了个梦并且和现实搞混了，梦里他完全没有一点能力所以Erik说的做的一切都像个混蛋，从他们初次见面起Erik就说讨厌他，并且在接下来的相处中不断强调这一点，他讨厌Charles不会和他约会什么的，即使他们在一起了Erik也老是在否认他们的关系，最后一段是早上Erik来接他时说的让他不要再回家了。  
Erik的脸青了又黑红了又白，他从头开始回忆梳理了一遍，发现要不是Charles有读心能力，他们可能会分手两百次，不过话说回来，要是Charles没有能力，他也不会那么“混蛋”。  
Raven知道真相后无力再掺和他们两个的事，她拉上Scott和Jean还有Logan开车去了酒吧，打算醉成Charles前几天那样。  
她很快就为她错过的东西后悔了。

Charles醒来的时候，Erik依旧守在一旁，熟悉的一幕，不过场景从家换成了医院。  
“我怎么了？”他依稀记得自己宿醉后的头痛。  
“没什么大问题，你在Raven家摔倒了。”Erik给他倒了杯水，“明天我们再出院。”  
Charles想问他为什么会在Raven家摔倒，但记忆回来得太快，他被这巨大的信息洪流冲击后只有一个感受，尴尬。  
“Erik，我……”Charles纠结地玩着被子角，有些愧疚和难为情地把自己的脑袋缩进去了半个。  
“Charles，我有些话想跟你说。”  
Erik转身去取了个东西，看清那是什么后，Charles睁大眼，从被子里又钻出来。  
Erik拿着那个东西摩挲了几下，才开口：“Charles，我想让你知道——即使你可以用能力读到，我也应该说出来——我爱你。”  
“我很抱歉，我早应该这么做的。”Erik捉住他紧攥被子的右手，“关于梦里的一切，我真的很抱歉。”  
Charles想说那不是他的错，但他一动声带出来的却都是哽咽声。  
Erik把他的手指头分开，往他无名指上套那个东西，他试了好几次，Charles太不配合了。  
“Charles Xavier，我爱你，你愿意吗？”终于套上去了，Erik抬头看向Charles，询问道。  
Charles颤抖地点了点头，随后又摇了摇头。  
他实在说不出完整的句子，只好用能力在Erik的大脑里问，你是在向我求婚吗？  
如果Charles在大学里就问出这个傻问题，Erik一定会回答不是，但他还是会和读心者结婚，他还是会和他过幸福快乐的一辈子。  
不过，这次他说：“是。”  
虽然这并不能改变他们会结婚然后共度一生的结局，但至少，得到了这个答案的读心者比任何时候都要开心。

-完-

真正的小番外：

十年后的Charles和Eri的确会经常为了一点比如谁去扫地之类的的生活琐事吵起来，但每次都是Erik屈服了，因为Charles结婚后放着家族的城堡不住，非要挤在他小小的公寓里。  
“我现在在你家，地本就该你扫。”Charles理直气壮。  
Erik只好晚上再让他尽到房主的责任。


End file.
